Papá, yo quiero ser ninja médico
by YdenaClass
Summary: <html><head></head>―Jamás aprecié la posibilidad de acoger a un alumno bajo mi tutela―confesó la legendaria perdedora―. Detestaba a los Uchiha; vanidosos y arrogantes como nadie. Pero Tsunade era una profesional, la mejor ninja médico del mundo, y no había podido negarse a aquel reto. Uchiha Sasuke sería su primer aprendiz. Descontinuado.</html>


**Papá, yo quiero ser ninja medico**

**Prólogo**

* * *

><p>Recuerdo que a los seis años tenía autentico pavor a la muerte. Lo cierto es que a esa edad el hijo menor del poderoso y reconocido líder del clan Uchiha tenía miedo a muchas cosas. Era tan solo un niño que ya encerraba en su alma la ambición de querer ser más fuerte, aunque mis motivos en aquel entonces eran mil veces más nobles que los que ahora me motivan a seguir viviendo. En su día lo fue superar a mi hermano. Hoy puedo decir que tan solo la venganza me mueve.<p>

Ya no le tengo tanto miedo. Ahora incluso espero con impaciencia que venga a llevarme con ella a donde quiera que tenga que hacerlo. Seguramente, y con toda probabilidad, dicho lugar sea mucho mejor que el mundo cínico y despreciable donde me ha tocado vivir. También he de matizar que yo nunca he sido precisamente lo que llamaríamos un siervo devoto y creyente.

¡Ja!

Realmente si existiera un Dios allí arriba o en cualquier otra parte (limbo, dimensión desconocida así como un etcétera muy largo) pienso que jamás hubiera consentido lo que ese cúmulo de malnacidos llegó a hacer con mi familia. Apartarla del medio como si fueran ratas, basura.

La satisfacción que sentí ahondar en mi pecho cuando el líder de raíz Anbu se desplomó al suelo sin vida fue escalofriante. Aprecié una carga menos sobre mis hombros, pensé entonces que en ese momento la única rata que yacía muerta en el suelo era él, y solo él. Me propuse hacerles sentir lo mismo que ellos me obligaron a presenciar, siendo tan solo un niño, a la fuerza. El asesinato de mis padres, de mi clan, de todo lo que yo quería y apenas había empezado a conocer.

Respirar me resulta hasta casi imposible y experimento una sensación cercana al desfallecimiento. Incluso ahora, cuando la muerte ya se encamina a mi encuentro, no puedo dejar de enorgullecerme por haber sido fiel a mi ira y sed de sangre, y no escuchar la voz de mi conciencia. Sí, debería haber hecho lo último sin duda.

Pero a quien pretendo engañar.

Estoy podrido y difícilmente podría haber hecho otra cosa que dejarme consumir por el odio.

¡Benditos ignorantes aquellos que se piensan que soy un monstruo sin sentimientos! ¡Un hombre que no siente ni padece!

No niego que les sobren los motivos para creer tal cosa pero esa no es la verdad, mi verdad. Sí, reconozco que abandoné y traicioné a Konoha sin miramientos, que me labré una carrera bien negra y una fama destructiva, que maté a Danzou, que me alié con un antepasado mío que ni siquiera sabía que existía realmente…

Pero me dolió, por mucho que me pese. Me destrozó el alma marcharme de la aldea, sobre todo porque allí dejé a personas importantes: Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi. Lo de mi carrera y fama, la muerte de Danzou y mi alianza con Madara son en cambio aspectos secundarios, de los que algunos me arrepiento mientras que de otros no tanto. Pero evito recordarlos y nombrarlos, a ellos. Los herí demasiadas veces, no físicamente precisamente, e intente acabar con sus vidas como si fueran perfectos extraños. Hacerlo me hace tener un concepto de mi peor del que ya poseo.

¡Qué cabrón que soy!

Será por esa razón por la que ahora me encuentro agonizando solo, perdido en mitad de una llanura solitaria y destruida y sintiendo como el frío acaba por colarse en mis huesos. Me lo merezco por haber intentado matar a mí primer y verdadero equipo, a Sakura especialmente.

Yo siempre la protegí y cuidé. Era capaz incluso de interponerme entre una bala y ella, puesto que a fin de cuentas ese era mi papel. La verdad es que no lo hacía solo por eso. Yo realmente quería protegerla, ver en sus ojos verdes agradecimiento y devoción cuando me mirase, incluso que pronunciara su ya característico Sasuke-kun (sí, la verdad es que tanto Sasuke-kun me tenía un poco la cabeza loca, pero en sus labios sonaba demasiado bien y no iba a ser yo quien le impidiera llamarme de ese modo).

E intente matarla. Apagar la luz de sus ojos inocentes y llenos de pureza, de toda la que a mí me falta.

¿Cómo pude hacer eso? ¿Hasta qué grado llegó mi ceguera y locura?

Agradezco infinitamente a Kakashi que llegase a tiempo de impedir una tragedia. De lo contrario, tras observar como su corazón hubiese dejado de latir, hubiera cogido mi katana y me la hubiera clavado yo mismo. Me hubiera matado sin dudarlo un solo segundo.

Al menos de esa forma no estaría tan sola en su camino hacia el juicio final, podría acompañarla, aunque claramente una vez allí nos separaríamos. Ella se iría al cielo con los angelitos, y yo al inframundo a consumirme entre las llamas, si es que eso puede ser posible. No creo que esas llamas puedan consumirme más de lo que ya lo estoy, hablando con sinceridad.

Y lo harán dentro de poco, porque sé que pasadas unas horas, tal vez menos, abandonaré la vida y me iré a dar un paseo muy largo con la muerte. Quién sabe, quizás ella me trate mucho mejor que la vida y todo. Uno nunca sabe con lo que puede llegar a encontrarse.

Y aquí es donde entra en discordia el gilipollas ese que se hace llamar Madara Uchiha. De verdad que me da asco solo de nombrarlo, y mira que es irónico que me de asco hacerlo porque en cuestión su apellido es el mío propio y soy descendiente suyo. Pero me da asco, y eso es innegable. Tanto que la sola mención de su nombre me provoca náuseas y unas ganas asquerosas de vomitar.

Ojalá tuviera su cara delante y pudiera vomitar sobre ella. Eso sí que sería divertido, y hasta emocionante. Aunque primero se tendría que quitar la ridícula máscara esa que lleva para poder hacer tal cosa. Puede ser que piense que con ella no está tan feo, y la verdad es que yo en su lugar también haría lo mismo. Verdaderamente me daría vergüenza ir jodiendo por el mundo con doscientos años de vida a mis espaldas y una cara tan deforme y monstruosa, repleta de granos y verrugas.

Reconozco humillantemente que me dejé confiar demasiado. Siempre fui consciente de que Madara buscaba algo de mí, cuando me contó la verdad sobre lo que pasó con los Uchiha, todas las veces en las que creía controlarme y yo, pensando que lo mejor era seguirle la corriente, le obedecía. No era el momento adecuado para rebelarse contra ese imbécil. Y pasó el tiempo, mi vista fue en decadencia, y no tuve más remedio que hacer lo que nunca quise llegar a cometer. Trasplantarme los ojos de mi propio hermano.

¡Joder Itachi, desde donde quiera que estés perdóname! ¡Solo de pensarlo me dan ganas de arrancármelos!

Caigo, la tierra seca y negruzca me recibe en sus redes y no le importa. Porque yo formo parte de ella, porque mi alma está tan seca y negra como lo está esta tierra. Me sostengo sobre mis rodillas con dificultad, la sangre mana abundante de mi estomago. Mis ojos se encuentran nublados a su vez por la tristeza y el desaliento. Siempre supe que el máscaras me ocultaba algo, pero nunca imaginé que ese algo fuera precisamente una alianza con Kabuto, otro idiota de alto calibre, con gafas de culo de vaso y nariz de patata. Mira nunca lo podría haber definido mejor. Es más, pienso que al transcribir la Biblia se equivocaron, y en lugar de Kabuto pusieron Judas, pero la verdad es que hasta Judas era más benévolo que el lameculos de Orochimaru, porque por lo menos Judas antes de venderte se encargaría de darte un beso, Kabuto directamente te mandaría a comer barro (creo que todos han entendido de sobra lo que realmente pretendía decir).

Ese error, confiarme y no saber actuar en el momento preciso, me ha costado la muerte. Me jode pero no puedo hacer nada más que lamentarme y aceptar que después de todo intentar aliarme con Madara ha sido un hecho que me ha venido demasiado grande. Al igual que debí eliminar a Kabuto junto a Orochimaru cuando tuve la oportunidad frente a mis ojos. No lo hice sin embargo. Lo cierto es que no he dado puntada con hilo desde hace demasiado tiempo, pero lo que hice con ese gusano y sus respectivas consecuencias ya es tener mala pata.

Noto una punzada desagradable en lo más hondo de mi estomago. Mierda. Se me escapa el tiempo. Siento que se me va la vida y aún así no logró encontrar ni un poco de la paz que esperaba sentir en una situación como ésta. Preferiría pensar en cosas agradables, cítese el recuerdo de mis padres, los entrenamientos y juegos con mi hermano, las peleas verbales con Naruto, el tacto sedoso y suave del cabello rosa de Sakura, las excusas disparatadas de Kakashi para justificar sus retrasos, pero lo único que puedo rememorar son las caras, o el intento de caras, de esos dos capullos.

No sabría decir cual me cae peor. De Kabuto siento hasta lástima, porque se ha acabado convirtiendo en una fusión extraña a la que no sabría ni ponerle nombre. Si de humano ya me escamaba, de reptil con membranas e intento de villano final ya logra ponerme los pelos como escarpias y que me de fiebre. Y Madara…

Madara no me inspira pena. Al contrario, desearía tenerlo enfrente para poder estrangularlo, asfixiarlo, ahogarlo con toda la fuerza de la que fuera capaz. ¿Cómo se atrevió a torearme de ese modo? ¿De dónde sacó el valor para ocultarme en los morros que se atrevió a aliarse con Kabuto? ¿Cómo pudieron los dos atreverse a resucitar o no sé qué mierdas a mi hermano? ¿Quiénes se creen ellos dos para profanar el respeto hacia su memoria de esa forma?

¡Malditos sean! ¡A uno tendría que aparecérsele Orochimaru y encerrarlo junto con él en su ataúd, y al otro simplemente descuartizarlo y echárselo de comer a los gatos!

Pero la realidad es que ellos dos siguen intactos e indemnes, el mundo sufriendo una guerra abocada al desastre y yo aislado de ambos, de todo.

Siento una nueva punzada, ésta mucho más fuerte e intensa que la anterior que logra despojarme del poco aliento que aún me queda. Después todo se oscurece de repente y dejo de sentir.

* * *

><p><em>-Hmp. Esto es simplemente escalofriante.<em>

_-Fugaku, ¿crees que está muerto? _

Esa es la pregunta que mi madre, su fantasma, su presencia o todos los sinónimos que puedan emplearse para tal fin, ha repetido incesablemente durante los últimos treinta minutos. Su voz se encuentra teñida por el dolor y el desconsuelo. Deduzco que ambos sentimientos derivan de la muerte de su hijo pequeño, es decir, de la mía. Eso significa por tanto que ya no estoy vivo y que ella ha tenido más mala suerte que el clan en su conjunto. Sus dos hijos no han vivido lo suficiente como para decir que han llevado una vida feliz y plena. Joder, si tan solo hace falta acotar que uno fue a hacerle compañía a los veintiún años y el otro a los dieciséis. Dos peritas en dulce vamos.

¿Entonces por qué siento aún latir débilmente algo dentro de mi pecho?

_-No madre, aún no está muerto. Dentro de poco lo estará y entonces ya no podré evitar que las lágrimas se desborden de tus ojos. Lo siento._

Y ese es mi hermano. ¿Qué está ocurriendo a mí alrededor? ¿Acaso toda mi familia se ha materializado en fantasma y no me han invitado a la reunión? ¿Por qué no puedo abrir los ojos?

Sé que no estoy despierto, pero tampoco inconsciente. Por su conversación sé que aún estoy vivo, y no muerto como he llegado a pensar en un principio. Sé que estoy tiritando violentamente, así como que tengo muchísimas ganas de verlos antes de dejar de estar vivo.

_-No. Por favor no…_

Mikoto está llorando desgarradoramente y sin consuelo mientras mi padre y mi hermano se mantienen en un hondo y pesado silencio. Intento de nuevo abrir mis ojos, pero me es imposible.

_-Fugaku no puedes permitir que Sasuke muera. Es tan solo un niño por dios, tiene aún mucho que vivir, aprender y experimentar. _

Hmp.

¡Es que entre tanto fantasma no hay ninguno que pueda leerme el pensamiento!

_-¿Crees que a mí no me duele ver a mi hijo pequeño así? Él se lo ha buscado Mikoto, él sabía que esta venganza finalmente terminaría matándolo de una forma u otra. Por mucho que nos duela aceptarlo el destino hoy quiere que Sasuke muera, y yo no debo interferir en esas cosas._

_-Sasuke quiere despertar, siento como su chakra se eleva mínimamente por instantes._

Gracias a dios que Itachi versión fantasma ha conservado toda la sutileza y agudeza de la que presumía cuando estaba vivo. Me pregunto si cuando yo me muera conservaré gran parte de mis aptitudes. Fugaku, Mikoto e Itachi callan como si esperaran algo, no puedo acertar a comprender qué pues los temblores que asolan mi cuerpo son lo suficientemente fuertes como para no permitirme pensar con claridad.

_-Sasuke se equivocó, como todos nosotros. Las personas cometen errores y aún así tienen derecho a una segunda oportunidad. ¿Es que no eres consciente de lo que está pasando? ¡Es tu hijo, el único que aún vive, y se está muriendo!_

Abro los ojos casi por inercia. Las palabras de mi madre me conmueven, su llanto triste me hace querer reconfortarla y decirle que no sufra más por mí. Pero la verdad es que si no estoy ya muerto lo estaré dentro de poco, ni siquiera puedo mover mi cuerpo lo suficiente como para girarme hacía mi familia y verles por última vez.

_-Sasuke no quiere vivir. _

_-Por supuesto que sí, solo que él no es capaz de asumirlo. Piensa que la vida le ha golpeado tan duramente que ya no merece la pena vivirla. Pero en el fondo anhela hacerlo, porque en algún momento de su adolescencia llegó a sentir que la felicidad si podría haber sido hecha para él, y eso le gustó._

Intento enfocar mi mirada negra en las figuras que me observan juiciosamente. Y logro hacerlo, recupero cierta movilidad de mi cuerpo entumecido. Fugaku permanece impasible, Mikoto se mantiene con las manos cruzadas a la espera de que solo un milagro me salve, e Itachi…

Itachi no está mirándome, a diferencia de mis padres. Se halla con la cabeza gacha, meditando, pensando. Quiero hablar aunque eso en mi se vea de lo más extraño. Necesito liberar mi alma del peso que ha cargado durante tantos años para irme tranquilo al infierno.

-Yo…madre…

La atención de los tres se centra en mí por completo. La sorpresa y estupefacción es más que evidente en sus facciones, claramente ninguno de ellos ha pensado ni por un momento que yo pudiera llegar a hablar. Yo tampoco lo he hecho, pero he comprobado que mi voz, aunque entrecortada, aún no se ha apagado del todo. Todavía puedo expresar lo que mi mente intenta gritar pero nadie escucha.

-No sufras. Fugaku tiene razón, yo tengo que morir. Es lo que merezco y mi destino.

Intento que el dolor que me causa pronunciar esas palabras no se note, al menos que ella no lo haga. Claro que puede que yo haya obrado mal, que merezca lo peor, que esté destinado a morir y no sé qué gilipolleces más, que incluso me diga a mi mismo que quiero que la muerte me lleve con ella, que no le tengo tanto miedo como cuando era pequeño…

Pero lo cierto es que no quiero morir, algo dentro de mi no se resigna a partir hacia otro lugar. Lo curioso es que mi padre tiene razón, y yo debería desear con todas mis fuerzas morir porque la vida no se ha portado demasiado bien conmigo. No lo hago a pesar de ello.

Y no logro comprender la razón de ese absurdo.

_-¿Cómo pretendes que no lo haga? Te quiero Sasuke, siempre te he querido. Eres mi hijo y no puedo evitar que el dolor me desgarre el pecho si mueres. Fugaku no tiene razón, sabes tan bien como yo que deseas vivir, porque a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado querrías que aún hubiera otra oportunidad para ti en Konoha._

-Mikoto…

_-Un día creíste que podía ser cierto ¿no es así? _

_Tus sentimientos hacía esas personas eran tan fuertes que incluso te planteaste abandonar el camino de la venganza y del odio. Yo en ese momento lloré Sasuke, pero lo hice de felicidad. _

_-Ya basta Mikoto. Es suficiente._

Observo impotente como Fugaku intenta detener a mi madre mediante una orden directa, seca y cortante. Para Mikoto no es suficiente, para mí tampoco.

_-Cuando tu corazón se colmó de esos sentimientos tan puros y sanos, el mío también lo hizo. Te sentiste vivo, lo sabes. A pesar de estar muerta, la dicha que me embargó fue inmensa. _

Mantengo la mirada a la mujer que me dio la vida y me trajo al mundo. Me analiza con sutileza y suavidad. Ella lo sabe. Entiende como me siento, mis temores y miedos, mis inseguridades y debilidades. Comprende que nunca he podido deshacerme de los buenos recuerdos que Naruto, Kakashi y Sakura dejaron en mí. Que desearía volver atrás, a sabiendas de que eso es prácticamente imposible. Tan solo perdiéndose en mis ojos, Mikoto desentraña los deseos más ocultos de mi alma.

Una nueva punzada logra hacer que me retuerza de dolor. Mikoto se alarma, pero no se mueve de su posición. Fugaku comienza a aproximarse hacía mi cuerpo entumecido y paralizado, cubierto por una fina capa de sudor frío y congelado. Itachi se encuentra fuera de mi campo de visión. Las fuerzas me han abandonado y no puedo moverme.

No es una mala despedida.

_-Padre, quizá madre esté en lo cierto. Sasuke…_

Dejo de escuchar todo cuanto acontece a mí alrededor. Mis ojos se cierran y mis miembros se destensan. El frio acaba inundándome por completo. Ya está aquí, y la siento. Ha llegado expresamente para encontrarme. La negativa de mi padre a la respuesta de mi hermano así como el intento de detener a Fugaku por parte de Mikoto ya es algo que se halla fuera de mi alcance.

Gritos. Advertencias. Ajetreo.

Percibo como una mano masculina y sagaz se posa sobre mi pecho, colmándome de una sensación maravillosa. Cálida, profunda y embriagante.

¿Acaso la muerte se puede sentir así de reconfortante?

_-No puedo evitar hacer esto. Sasuke, eres mi hermano pequeño y te aprecio. Si Mikoto te apoya, yo he de hacerlo igualmente. Siento que te lo debo, no supe protegerte lo suficiente de ese mal bicho llamado Madara Uchiha._

¿Itachi?

¿Qué hace él a mi lado?

No sé cómo puede decir tanta estupidez junta, porque sí las está diciendo. Él más que ningún otro se encargó de protegerme durante toda su vida. No puedo pedirle más de lo que ya ha hecho.

Y le respondo, en mi último aliento decido confesarle que…

-Yo tan solo quería tener lo que todos poseen y no llegan a valorar lo suficiente. Una familia. Una vida normal, todo lo que un chico normal podría hacer y querer. Experimentar sensaciones normales, no sentirme así de corrompido.

Itachi asiente. Le veo triste, desanimado y derrotado, pero también decidido y temerario. Mis ojos comienzan a apagarse, pues ya es la hora. Y él mira a mi padre valiente y fiero. Fugaku quien se encuentra tratando de zafarse del agarre de su esposa le devuelve la mirada. No hay necesidad de palabras. Padre e hijo se entienden a pesar de la distancia que les separa.

Una distancia fundamental. Y el patriarca de un clan maldito, reacio a desmoronarse ante sus seres queridos, logra liberarse mediante un gran esfuerzo de los brazos de Mikoto. Itachi vuelve a posar la mano sobre mi corazón, aún sin retirar sus ojos de cada movimiento que mi padre realiza.

Ocurre. Itachi me concede mi último deseo y Fugaku se detiene. No es la ira lo que mueve sus instintos, sino la necesidad de negarse a sí mismo que yo, su hijo menor, puedo llegar a cambiar.

Las personas no cambian.

* * *

><p>El día amanece nublado. Los nubarrones que tiñen el cielo de gris marengo se mantienen indemnes y estáticos. Estos desean descargar sobre la aldea oculta entre las hojas su lluvia de lágrimas, pero se encuentran en situación de pendencia. Esperan a que ocurra.<p>

El barrio Uchiha atesora el silencio entre sus muros. Es un día especial. Mikoto lo intuye, Itachi lo presiente y Fugaku simplemente está lo suficientemente ocupado en su labor policial como para no reparar en esas nimiedades.

-Itachi-kun, no te entretengas. Aún hay que…

La frase no llega a ser completada por su enunciante. Un grito, más bien un jadeo de dolor, paraliza sus intenciones, las cuales se reducían a recordar a su obediente y perfecto hijo que apurara sus pasos. Aún faltaba mucho que comprar y preparar para la reunión de esa tarde y la esposa del líder Uchiha no creía poder ser capaz de abarcar con todos los preparativos en tan pocas horas.

Ya no importaba. La reunión al parecer no se celebraría, puesto que era evidente que había llegado el momento de dar a luz a su segundo hijo. La bella mujer de cabello azul azabache desvió su vista hacía sus pies, donde un pequeño charco de líquido transparente comenzaba a surcar el suelo.

Itachi contempla atónito a su madre. No atina a comprender que es lo que sucede. Primero grita y después parece como si estuviera orinándose encima. De lo más curioso.

Mikoto ríe. El rostro del niño es todo un poema.

-Pronto vas a tener a tu hermanito en casa.

Itachi agranda sus ojos ónice y una luz se enciende al fondo de los mismos. Esa sencilla frase logra tocar un punto sensible y delicado para él.

No muy lejos, horas más tarde, Fugaku recibe la misma noticia. Su mujer ha dado a luz a un varón sano y saludable que es la viva imagen de su madre. Precioso, lindo y adorable.

-No esperaba menos de mi hijo-piensa. Fuera, en el exterior, la lluvia barre las calles de Konoha. Las borrascas se liberan. Es tiempo de cambiar.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora: Bueno, espero que no me maten. Aquí traigo el comienzo de una nueva historia que será narrada exclusivamente por Sasuke. No sé cómo me habrá quedado la verdad, pero he intentado hacerlo lo más acorde posible. Y sí, puede que el prólogo dé la impresión de que éste va a ser un relato lleno de drama, pero no para eso ya tenemos "Los ojos del Sharingan" el cual por cierto tiene bastante. Este en cambio estará repleto de momentos cómicos y divertidos. <strong>

**El próximo fic en actualizar será "Los ojos del Sharingan", cuyo capítulo 15 está ya casi listo.**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
